The present application relates generally to the field of standby generators. Standby generators have become popular as sources of limited amounts of power for short-term use. For example, standby generators are often connected to homes or businesses to provide power in situations where the normal power source (e.g., utility power grid) fails. Standby generators generally include a prime mover that consumes fuel to provide mechanical power to a generator or alternator that includes a rotor that rotates to generate useable electricity. The electricity is delivered via a switch, breaker, or other interruptible device to the home, business, or facility for use. Such generators may be provided in an enclosure to protect internal components from tampering and the elements and to manage generator noise and exhaust.